weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cybertron65
yo, wussup, and welcome to the trash master cyber's page, message me and stuff. Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bowja.png page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo LriGee. (talk) 11:40, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Lets be friends. My favorite food is pizza. :3 --Alphaweegee (talk) 15:35, October 8, 2013 (UTC)you can join the republic of saving weegeepedia --Alphaweegee (talk) 10:59, October 12, 2013 (UTC)dude, we have to stop the spammers. LriGee. (talk) 15:59, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Are you actually going to join the republic of saving weegeepedia? It's not only about kicking Assfags butt, it's also about saving weegeepedia from EVERYTHING that trys to hurt weegeepedia. We found out that Assfag isn't actually one of the MFB club. We are having ideas on who is going to be the admin. --Alphaweegee (talk) 07:18, October 13, 2013 (UTC)dude I'm sorry I don't rely think I will come.You see, I live in Russia, in Russia there is different time then America. --Alphaweegee (talk) 11:57, October 13, 2013 (UTC)DUDE IM THERE HURRY! --Alphaweegee (talk) 14:08, October 13, 2013 (UTC)HOW DARE YOU STARE IN MY SOUL?! YOU MUST DIE! --Alphaweegee (talk) 14:14, October 13, 2013 (UTC)k dude LriGee. (talk) 16:36, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks dude! I'm happy you like it! I like yours, too. :) LriGee. (talk) 16:42, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I saw the picture with the "Me staring into your soul" And then I see what my brother says (Here in the talk...). And so I wanted to say that he didn't know that the picture ment not "Into YOUR soul" It ment that when you are staring into somebodys soul you look like that. Am I right? Is that what you ment? I hope so... --LriGee. (talk) 12:40, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm not very sure if I'm right so I'm scared to say the wrong thing. Please ask User:Hobodude34. I'm 100% sure he knows. ;) LriGee. (talk) 12:40, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Can you please go and put your signature in my profile? If you would, I would be very happy. :) Oh yes, and check out my favorite pages in my profile. ;) Hellooooo. Sorry I didn't say hi earlier, I was camping for the weekend. So belated welcome to Weegeepedia! Hey Cybertron. If you're a "Head Weegee", it means that you're an admin. Hobodude34 (talk) 16:52, October 29, 2013 (UTC) LriGee. (talk) 14:30, November 9, 2013 (UTC) OH SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Can you please please pease come the the chat again? PLEASE! LriGee. (talk) 15:25, November 9, 2013 (UTC) So, in my level, the sky will be red, and the ground will be black with blood. There will be lava pools (You gotta jump over them) in my level. On the way to the boss, me, you will see walking pizzas. They will attack you. When you go through the paurkor, there will be me, the boss, and behind me there will be a door. You can't open it if you just try jumping over me, I will have the key inside me. When you destroy me, I will drop a key. By the way, when you destroy me there will be my soul coming out from my "evi" body. (It will be my nice soul) So I drop the key, and you pick it up. Then you come up to the door, and open it going to the next level. Now, how I attack, My flower can shoot lazers, and I can shoot fireballs. I can punch and kick, too. My life should be big, and a little smaller then Alphaweegees. I am on two centemeters taller than the player who is playing the game. Thats all. Thank you for planning to make my level! :D --Alphaweegee (talk) 15:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC)my level has rainbow fire everywhere and lots of enemys with me as a boss Ok my level has rainbow ground and sky, with rainbow fire that you gotta dodge. The enemy's are epic faces and my clones. I am a last boss of my level with powers like shoop da whoop, rainbow lazers, cloneing enemy's, and I breathe rainbow fire. --Alphaweegee (talk) 15:30, November 9, 2013 (UTC) that was me with the rainbow stuff up there --Alphaweegee (talk) 20:29, November 9, 2013 (UTC) your welcome! LriGee. (talk) 14:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. :) Wait... The game you're making is going to be a downloading game? Aww man! I'm not sure I will be able to download it... Oh well! LriGee. (talk) 15:32, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I would like to see you in the chat. :) hi dude ! i heard youre making a game! they told me that u can creat a level. LriGee. (talk) 17:03, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Check out the page Cybergee. User:Wiigee made the page. I think this was an accident... LriGee. (talk) 17:37, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Here's the dragon. Hey welcome back! I missed you! P.S You don't owe me anything anymore :D--I have came (talk) 10:51, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 14:25, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back! This is his sister just tell me anything that is going on with him and we will try to work it out ok? From Your Lil' Friend!~ Chica! 15:34, May 17, 2015 (UTC) herro--I have came (talk) 13:58, May 3, 2016 (UTC)